


Simple Mornings

by Karkalicous413



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray have a relaxing morning.</p><p>Literally nothing but sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first thing i've written for Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter and it will not be my last because I've already got like 3 other stories half way done. And one of them is a series. my tumblr is Mogars-coming.
> 
> Enjoy~!

He woke up to something hard pressing against his ass and an arm tight around his waist. A large palm held onto his side while warm lips trailed slow sleepy kisses down his neck to where his shoulder was exposed under his too large shirt. He was too tired to try to hold back the quiet sighs that came up when ever that mouth slid over sensitive patches of skin, and he unconsciously rolled his hips back against the ones moving slowly against his. His mind was still foggy with sleep and his sight was blurry without his glasses but his body was more than alert to the happenings and very prepared to respond. His lips parted in a wordless moan when the hand on his side moved under his shirt and brushed lazily against a nipple, long fingers caressing it softly before sliding upward to the other one. Warm breath ghosted over his ear before the lips did, pecking softly; a silent good-morning.

The hips pushed more instantly against him and the hand under his shirt moved down to cup him through his boxers, rubbing and massaging gently. He bucked into it and ground his hips backwards, hearing a soft grunt from behind and the lips on his neck nipped lightly. The hand tugged at waist of his underwear in question, and he responded by taking his hand that had been idle and pulling down both their boxers. They kicked them off and groaned happily at the skin to skin contact. There was an annoyed noise and the hand that he was hoping would go back to his cock pulled at his shirt, pushing it up as far as it could go with him still laying on his side. He smiled tiredly and pulled it off in the laziest way possible. He flopped back against that warm chest and guided the hand back to where he wanted it, biting his lip softly when warm fingers wrapped around him. The other man's length pressed against his ass again and he reached back and grasped him, sliding his palm up down slowly and matching the pace of the hand languidly stroking him. 

It was quiet in the room aside from their heavy breathing and the occasional soft moan or whimper. The arm he was using as a pillow moved when his head lolled back to rest on the other man's shoulder, two fingers tapping against his bottom lip. He parted them and they slipped in before his lips closed again and he rolled his tongue skillfully around and between them, sucking lightly. He moaned around them when the hand on his dick squeezed around the tip and a thumb swept over the slit. He sped up his strokes, ignoring the ache in his arm from the odd angle. The hand moved from his dick and batted him away. The fingers in his mouth slid out with a pop, glistening in the light coming in from the window. 

He whined and tried to move his own hand down to his erection, but his wrist was grabbed and held to his chest as something slid down his back and prodded at his cheeks. The slick fingers that were in his mouth circled his rim, making him push back against them with a roll of his hips. They rubbed at the outside before one slipped in and another one followed.

They stretched him slowly and massaged his walls, brushing past his prostate. "Pl-please." He whispered, gripping the bedsheets in front of him.

One more finger went inside of him and the movements became faster. The hand stroking his dick followed their pace and he rocked between the fingers fucking him and the hand wrapped loosely around him. His moans were getting louder and just as he was about to reach his peak they stopped, pulled out of him and moved to grasp his hip. The hand on his dick moved and a moment later he felt the other man guiding his dick inside of him, slick with the lube he must have grabbed and spread on himself.

He spared a thought to wonder why he couldn't have just used the same lube on his fingers before he realized he didn't care and it didn't matter at all anyway. Soon their hips where flush against each other and his lover pulled away slowly before pushing back in at the same gentle pace. His mouth fell open in quiet gasps, his grip on the sheets tightened while a warm palm wrapped around his length and stroked in time to the slow thrusts. He stuttered out a moan of his lovers name before he ground back, urging him to go faster.

The older man groaned in reply, pressing his face into his shoulder, breath puffing across the warm skin. He dug his nails lightly into the skin of his hip and moved more insistently, relishing in the soft breathy moans he received. He kissed along his shoulder and neck, stopping to suck softly at certain spots, not hard enough to leave any marks but just enough for it to draw a whine and a backwards buck of hips. He gave a sharp thrust and slid his free hand around his front, turning his head so he could meet his lips in a kiss.

They moaned together when their tongues met, gliding lazily around each other. Their movements soon grew more frantic, quickly leaving behind the slow gentle pace they started with as they chased their impending orgasims. Instead of kissing they were just breathing and moaning into the others mouth at this point, the younger males hands grasping the arm keeping his head toward the other. The hand around his dick sped up, thumb sweeping across the head as pre-come dribbled out the tip. 

“Cl-close.” He whispered, eyes fluttering open to look into ones hazed with pleasure. He got a nod and a sharper thrust of hips, hitting his prostate directly. He was swooped back in for a kiss just as his orgasim hit, moaning into the others mouth while his hips bucked into the hand still stroking him. He pulled away and gasped for air before his lover came, a broken moan reaching his ears and a stuttering of hips against his.

They laid there together for a while, catching their breaths and calming themselves down with soft loving kisses placed wherever could be reached. Joel slowly pulled out from Ray, who turned over and layed on his chest, reaching up and lightly kissing his lips, pulling back and smiling at him.

“Good Morning.”

Joel laughed, “Good Morning to you too.”

Ray grinned and sat up, stretching and getting out of bed. “Before this gets anymore cliché, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Joel leaned back on his elbows, his eyes following Ray’s naked form as he started to go to the bathroom. “Can we at least do the ‘Early Morning Shower Sex’ cliché?” He called after him, falling back and laughing when all he got was a middle finger as Ray turned the corner.

Really he could probably take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Want more? A little hungry? Leave a comment and tell me~!
> 
> My tumblr is Mogars-Coming.tumblr.com


End file.
